The present invention is in relation to gambrels and other hanging devices constructed for hanging, dressing, and supporting large and small game, however this present invention is more modern, advanced, and different from all previous devices filed with the U.S. Patent Office.
Many gambrels and alterations of the like have been patented through the years. The device is used widespread by hunters to hang wild game, skin, and dress the animal which is necessary to remove all internals of the animal before using the meat for food. Although numerous adaptations of gambrels have been invented over time, they all incur differences from the xe2x80x9cBig Game Gambrelxe2x80x9d.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,779, entitled Adjustable Hanger, invented by Irvin F. Shank, a device for hanging hogs for dressing is provided. This invention consisted of two extensible bars each with a concaved end piece, one bar including serrations on its edge side with the other bar having straps fastened at their opposite edges which helped guide the two bars in their sliding movement. A rope is then used with loops at its ends which pass through the holes cut in the concaved ends of the bars and to which a ring is fastened, and afforded means whereby the hanger may be suspended. The loops are caught over the legs of the hog. After the two bars have been adjusted to the proper size of the hog to be raised and suspended by the device the loops will draw the legs of the hog against the concaved ends and securely hold the same.
This invention differs from the present invention in that the xe2x80x9cBig Game Gambrelxe2x80x9d is not constructed with rope, nor uses two adjustable base bars. The xe2x80x9cBig Game Gambrelxe2x80x9d is one triangular shaped steel frame consisting of one steel cable that is looped at its three ends of by an adjustable faral and is suspended by the top loop in the air. This present invention can not only be used for the dressing of hogs, but can also withstand the weight for dressing big game such as deer or elk, or can be used for the suspension of such small game as rabbit and squirrel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,313, titled Game Hanger, by inventor Wayne A. Miller, a collapsable frame is shown for supporting a slaughtered animal high in the air. The supportable frame is used so that the carcass is suspended high enough from the ground so that dogs and other animals can not reach it, the frame being of generally inverted U-shaped configuration when assembled and comprising interfitting metal conduits so to support a top conduit cross piece from which blocks and tackle support a hanger having a hook at each opposite end for putting through the legs of the animal carcass, the entire frame being supported erect above the ground by a nylon rope tied to a stake.
This patented invention differs from the present invention in that it is particularly adaptable for use in wilderness where there are no trees available from which a slaughtered animal can be supported. The present invention is suspended by a tree by it""s top cable loop. This patented invention consists of a collapsible portable frame for the hanger. Also, a nylon rope is secured to stake that is driven into the ground. The present invention is one complete piece, resembling a coat hanger, there is no collapsible frame to hang from nor nylon rope provided to drive into the ground for support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,942, titled Gambrel, invented by Jess J. Lyon, a game holding gambrel is formed from a pair of plastic tubes attachable together by the use of a threaded coupling. Loops are provided at opposed ends of the assembled tubes with these loops being designed to receive the feet of the animal to be butchered. A plastic chain extends upwardly from the ends of the tube assembly and is attachable to a tree limb, or the like, so that the animal can be held in a suspended position. The gambrel may be disassembled into a compact package for storage and transportation.
The present invention differs dramatically from Lyon""s invention purely by construction. The present invention is one steel frame, with no use of plastics or pvc piping. The present invention cannot be compacted nor stored. It is simply a one piece invention made of a steel frame and cable. The present invention is one of improvement from prior patented gambrels with new advantages. It can be constructed at low cost, labor, and susceptible to low prices of sale once reaching public market.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,130 to Pietrowicz is similar for its disclosure of a small game hanging device having a tubular body member through which a single piece of a thong member is looped. Movement of thong or strand into tubular body is prevented by a knot tied into loop adjacent to the outside of body. The size of the upper looped thong to hang the Peitrowicz device to a limb of a tree is varied by a sliding washer upperwardly and downwardly. Likewise, the lower, second and third looped thongs are varied in size by use of respective washers. However, none of the prior art developed shows such, and the Peitrowicz small game hanging device teaches away from the xe2x80x9cBig Game Gambrelxe2x80x9d, owing to its use of washers to vary the size of its lowermost loops.
This invention is used in the sport of big game hunting. The triangle-shaped invention shall be suspended in the air by the cable thimble, or top loop, of the 90 degree portion of the triangle around a tree or nail or structure enabling the Big Game Gambrel to hang above ground. Any type of big game (deer, hog, elk, etc.) can be suspended in air by placing two of the animals limbs through each of the two bottom loops of the triangle. As the animals"" limbs are placed in each loop of the cable, the weight of the animal itself tightens the top loop, or cable thimble, which in turn tightens the bottom two loops of the cable. This tightening permits the body of the animal to remain stationary above air, resulting in easy access to clean the animal. This invention has been proven and tested to support big game animals up to 800 lbs.